Rebutan si Air
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Alternative Universe. Memperebutkan Air dalam pacuan kuda? Gak salah, tuh? / Untuk #Drabble10Day Project, Drabble 5 / harem!Air / Warning inside / Mind to read?


**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)**

 **Rebutan si Air © Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materill! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Alternative Universe. Out of Character. Family/Humor(?). Possible typo(s). little Sh** **ō** **nen-ai/Boys Love. hint!Incest. Gajeness. Drabble. Skip-timing(?). Elemental Sibling. FiveElementalSplit!Boboiboy. harem!Boboiboy Air. Boboiboy Halilintar/Boboiboy Air; Boboiboy Taufan/Boboiboy Air; Boboiboy Api/Boboiboy Api. slight!Boboiboy Gempa/Fang. DLDR. etc …**

.

.

Dibuat untuk The First Arisa Morishita's Project **#Drabble10Day** dengan prompt dari **Tazkya19** : **Kuda** **—** **HaliAir, TauAir, ApiAir (alias Harem!Air, karena dibuat siblings jadi Incest hohoho)** **—** **Taufan, Api, dan Air ingin naek kuda. Gempa gabisa ikut karena ada urusan, jadi dia minta Hali buat nemenin si 3 rese.** **Kudanya sempet mau ngamuk soalnya Taufan ama Api gangguin mulu, tapi bisa ditenangin Air. "Kuda itu buatan Poseidon, dewa Penguasa Laut(?)."** **Trs Air ternyata jago naek kuda. Hali, Taufan, ama Api klepek2(?) liat adek mereka naek kuda.** **Daaaann bersiap2lah Perang Dunia ke-3, Hali vs Taufan vs Api dalam pacuan kuda merebut Air.**

.

.

.

* * *

"Kak Halilintar! Ayo cepat sedikit jalannya!"

Urat merah kecil muncul di pelipis Halilintar, netra merahnya menatap sosok kembarannya—Taufan—yang tengah berjalan mendahuluinya, disusul Api mendahuluinya. Ia mengendus kesal, ia mulai berjalan lesu.

"Seenaknya Gempa menyuruhku untuk menemani si trio resek ini karena dia punya urusan!" umpatnya kesal, namun dengan pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya. "Awas saja kalau urusannya itu berkencan dengan si kacamata resek itu, akan kucekik dia!"

Di sampingnya Air berjalan santai, sesekali ia menguap. "Tapi kemarin Kak Gempa sempat membeli sekotak cokelat dan sebuket bunga Kembang Sepatu, dan tadi pagi Gempa membawa kedua benda itu pergi," ucapnya lesu.

Halilintar hanya menunduk lesu, terlihat ia tengah merutuki nasibnya saat ini. _Dugaanku benar ini_ mah _…._

"Sudahlah …" Air mengibaskan tangannya sebelum kembali ia menguap. "Nikmati saja sekarang. Kita akan pergi ke Pertenakan Kuda milik kakeknya Ying, _kan_?"

Halilintar berdengung kecil, mengiyakan pernyataan Air. "Nikmati apanya? Kau sendiri tidak menikmatinya." Ia melirik ke sosok di sampingnya itu, Air tengah terlihat tertidur sambil berjalan. Sebulir keringat _imager_ jatuh di pelipisnya.

.

.

.

Sebelah alis Halilintar naik-turun, sepasang netranya memicing ke arah dua saudaranya yang tengah mengganggu ketenangan sang kuda. Ia mengendus kesal, ia mulai berkacak pinggang. Beberapa umpatan kasar berhasil lolos dari mulutnya. Terlihat kedua saudaranya—Taufan dan Api—menyentuh pelan tubuh kuda itu dengan sepotong ranting, itu sukses membuat sang kuda merasa terganggu.

"Mereka seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja." Halilintar mengacak pelan helaian rambutnya. Sesaat netranya menyapu keadaan sekitar. "Omong-omong ke mana perginya Air? Perasaan tadi dia ada di sampingku …."

Kembali netra merah Halilintar memperhatikan tingkah laku keda saudaranya. Terlihat kuda yang mereka ganggu itu mulai mengamuk, membuat Taufan dan Api terlonjak kaget. Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Halilintar.

 _Rasakan itu! Siapa suruh mengganggu kudanya coba!?_

Saat ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, netranya menangkap sosok Air di lokasi kejadian kudanya mengamuk. _Tunggu_ _—_ _sejak kapan Air di sana!?_

"Tenanglah." Air mengelus pelan kepala kuda itu dengan penuh kasih. Kuda itu menuruti permintaannya, kuda itu kembali tenang—menikmati elusan dari Air. Membuat senyuman terkembang manis di wajahnya. "Nah, seperti itu lebih baik."

Taufan dan Api saling memandang, berkedip sesaat. Di saat bersamaan Halilintar mendatangi mereka, menatap Air heran sebelum netranya beralih menatap tajam kedua saudaranya. Yang ditatap hanya menelan air liurnya, mereka mulai berkomat-kamit.

Kembali mereka menatap Air yang kini berhasil menaiki kuda itu. Air mengelus pelan kepala kudanya sebelum memberikan isyarat untuk berjalan, dan itu berhasil. Terdengar nada riang lolos dari mulut Air, sukses membuat tiga orang yang memperhatikannya bergetar hebat.

 _Oh_ God _! Air terlihat seperti malaikat_ _…_

Mereka terlonjak kaget. Saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum terlihat listrik _imager_ berwarna biru, merah, dan oranye bertumbrukan.

"Kenapa kalian memandangi Air dengan tatapan seperti ada **maunya** , heh?" Halilintar bertanya sarkastik pada kedua saudaranya.

Terdengar gumaman mengejek keluar dari mulut Api, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kak Halilintar sendiri begitu. A-atau Kak Halilintar sudah berpikir sampai **ke sana** terhadap Air, ya!?"

"Tak akan **kuserahkan** Air kepada kalian berdua, para otak mesum!" seru Taufan merasa tak mau kalah. Tatapan sarkasme dibuatnya. "Lagipula Air dan aku sangat dekat, kalian tidak akan berhasil mendekatinya."

"Oh, ya!?"

Listrik _imager_ mereka kembali bertumbrukan, membuat suasana semakin memanas.

"Apa? Kalian mau menantangku dalam pacuan kuda demi mendapatkan Air?" Api memandang remeh pada kedua saudaranya. "Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku karena aku ini hebat dalam hal itu!"

Padahal tidak ada yang menantangnya, namun Halilintar dan Taufan mengangguk antusias. "Siapa takut!"

.

.

.

Air hanya menatap heran pada ketiga saudaranya tiduran di atas rerumputan dalam kondisi terluka parah dari kejauhan. Terlihat ada tiga kuda berjalan melintasi mereka, tidak peduli kaki kuda itu menginjak kaki Api tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ying … semua kakakku kenapa?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Air—Ying—hanya mengangkat bahu. "Yang kutahu mereka berlomba dalam pacuan kuda, lalu berakhir tidak ada pemenangnya." Ia menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku tak tahu kenapa mereka berlomba seperti itu, memacu kuda saja mereka tak bisa tapi _sok_ membuat lomba," gerutunya dengan nada khasnya.

Air hanya bergumam kecil, netranya kembali menatap lirih pada ketiga saudaranya dalam kondisi _ya_ tidak bisa bergerak. Ia kembali menguap. "Kayaknya aku harus membawa mereka pulang dan beritahu hal ini pada Kak Gempa."

.

.

.

 **End**


End file.
